


Somnophilia

by t_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Daniel, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Johnny, i don't know much about somnophilia so this might not be accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time
Summary: In his dream, Daniel is floating on his back in the balance pond. The sky is blue, and cotton ball clouds float across it. The balance wheel is gone. It’s just Daniel and the sky.--Daniel has an unusual request.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> please don't judge me

In his dream, Daniel is floating on his back in the balance pond. The sky is blue, and cotton ball clouds float across it. The balance wheel is gone. It’s just Daniel and the sky.

The water ripples toward him as someone else gets in. He doesn’t know who it is, he doesn’t care. Somewhere, wind chimes jingle.

His guest, who he knows is invited, remains out of his line of sight. A hand grasps his ankle and slides slowly up his leg. It reaches the top of his thigh and it’s warm.

The hand slides around his hip and eases him over. He is face down in the water, staring at mossy rocks, and he can breathe. He doesn’t think about that too much. 

As the hand brushes along the tops of his quads, Daniel realizes he’s naked. A finger dips into the cleft of his ass and then suddenly, pressure.

In the world of the waking, Johnny watches Daniel gasp into his pillow as his first finger settles all the way in.

When Daniel first suggested they try this- somnophilia, he called it- Johnny didn’t like it. Fucking Daniel was one thing, fucking him in his sleep was completely different. It seemed wrong, like he would be taking advantage. But Daniel explained how it wasn’t. This was apparently a practice, he couldn’t say it was common, but it was some BDSM kink thing. That Daniel was offering his consent now so Johnny could do something later, when he couldn’t offer consent. 

He still didn’t like it, but then Daniel told him how good it can be for the sleeper too. How their dreams shift and change while it’s happening and they get to experience a whole other world of pleasure. And Johnny was always weak for Daniel's pleasure. 

And that’s how he found himself here, slowly pulling a lubed finger in and out of his sleeping partner. He nudges Daniels thighs gently apart to make room for a second finger, pausing to add more lube. His cock is hard, Daniel’s, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. This isn’t morning wood you get from a nice dream either, it’s a full-on erection. Johnny puts his fingers back to work.

In his dream, Daniel is no longer in the pond, but on the beach. Facedown in the sand, he feels none of the wayward effects from that position, only warmth from the sun-soaked ground and two thick fingers circling his prostate. He gasps and doesn’t inhale sand.

Daniel’s hips are working now, thrusting against the sheets, and Johnny is really glad they bought that plastic mattress protector, between the lube and the obscene amount of precome leaking out of Daniel. He finds Daniel’s prostate again, working it slowly, and watches as Daniel gasps out a moan, completely unconscious. His eyes haven’t even fluttered, dark lashes still sitting prettily on his flushed cheeks.

He adds a third finger to make sure Daniel’s as stretched out as he can possibly be. He doesn’t want to wake him when he slides in.

Daniel's dream guest has great fingers, he thinks, big and thick and rough in all the right places. He feels the calluses on his inner thighs, which rub him while they open him up. He wonders if his guest is going to use something other than his hands any time soon.

Daniel’s hips are arching back now, and Johnny smiles. Even in his sleep he’s impatient and demanding. Very well. He grabs the lube with his left hand and pops the cap.

He’s loose and welcoming when Johnny slides in, body opening to him like he’s an honored guest and not an unwelcome intrusion. He watches Daniel’s eyelashes flutter for the first time as he bottoms out. 

He’s not ready to wake up, so he sags closer to the beach.

Johnny tries to keep his grunts to a minimum as he slides in and out of Daniel. He was right about it being loose and welcoming. Daniel’s relaxed right now in a way he never is when they’re awake. Awake it’s always impatience and pleading and “I don’t need any more fingers just get inside me already.” Which is definitely hot, but Johnny thinks there’s also something to be said of this, wet, languid slide and small gasps.

He’s back in the water now, on his front. His guest is standing between his open legs and pulling Daniel on and off his cock by sliding him through the water. It’s nice, like water aerobics at the Y. Except like, way hotter. Daniel snorts into the water, thinking of naked aerobics instructors.

Johnny isn’t sure what to make of Daniel laughing in his sleep, and can only hope that he’s not thinking about some memory with his kids or something. That would be awkward, Johnny thinks, what with his cock inside him and all. He shifts the angle and Daniel moans. He found his prostate again.

Daniel slowly floats out of the water, becoming aware of the texture of the pillow beneath his cheek. He moans unhappily at being woken up, then happily at Johnny hitting his prostate with a deep thrust.

“Johnny?” Daniel asks, and holy fuck, that blend of morning voice and sleep-groggy confusion should not be as hot as it is.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he says, unable to resist the obvious joke. Daniel brings a hand up to rub at his eyes.

His fingers fall from his face to clench the pillow when Johnny speeds up. Now that he’s awake, they can really get to it.

“Have a nice dream?” Johnny asks. And fuck him for sounding so casual when he says it. Daniel moans his yes.

“Oh yeah? What’d you dream about?” And there’s some of that breathlessness. 

“The po-ahnd” Johnny’s thrusts are speeding up now, and the headboard is rattling against the wall. “And sand.”

“Really?” Johnny’s surprise doesn’t abate his hips. He fucks harder. “Anything else?”

“No-oh, nothing worth mentioning,” Daniel gasps out, just to be a little shit.

“Is that so?” Johnny can always tell when he’s lying. “You close?” When Daniel whimpers.

He nods. “Just keep going, just like that.”

“What’s the magic word?” Johnny asks, and damn him for always teasing, and damn him for it being so hot.

“Puh-please, Johnny.” He gets out. “Fuck.” When he obliges.

“Come on, baby,” Johnny says, hips working hard now. “Let go.”

He bites into the meat of his shoulder, and Daniel gasps out a curse.

For a moment, it’s as if he’s back in the pond, and also on the beach. All the warmth and peace washes over him, blinds him, and then he goes limp. 

Johnny’s nose nudging his earlobe wakes him up again. He’s incredibly sticky. Johnny must have pulled out and come all over his back. Damn, he’s kinda sad he missed that.

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you fell asleep while I was giving you the orgasm of your life,” Johnny says to him. 

Daniel laughs. “‘Orgasm of my life’ is a bit of a stretch.” He twists in Johnny’s grip so that he’s facing him, winces at the squelch. Thank god for that mattress protector. 

“Seriously,” he says, cupping Johnny’s face. “Thank you. That was incredible.”

Johnny smiles, and Daniel feels beach warm again. “Anytime,” and kisses him softly.

“Whatever you wanna try baby, I’m here,” Johnny tells him, and Daniel feels so warm, Johnny trusts him so much. “But I’m not pissing on you. Or letting you piss on me.”

Johnny feels warm when Daniel laughs. “You’re not into Golden Showers?” He asks, teasing.

“Hell no. I’m not a urinal man. Use a toilet for your business. And then let me give you the business.”

Daniel laughs again and kisses Johnny. He shifts and, wow, he really needs to get cleaned up. “Hey, speaking of showers, wanna take one with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> no judgment if you have a piss kink (from me, this version of Johnny Lawrence gives you side-eye). also i’m fairly sure that somnophilia isn’t actually a bdsm thing, but johnny doesn’t know that so,
> 
> I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing homework. Whoops. Enjoy!


End file.
